1970 Dodge Charger R/T
CSR 2 The Dodge Charger R/T has its own event series of 100 races with the car as the final prize. The event requires all 5 of the previous Fast & Furious cars to be completed. The Charger R/T was available between June 22 - July 2, 2018, and was the 6th and final Fast & Furious event. The following is required to obtain the Charger R/T: *Mitsubishi Eclipse **1/2 mile: 11.562 *Mazda Veilside RX-7 **1/2 mile: 11.394 *Honda Veilside S2000 **1/2 mile: 9.635 *Nissan C-West Skyline GT-R (BNR34) **1/2 mile: 8.914 *Plymouth Road Runner **1/2 mile: 8.356 The Charger R/T's event was available between June 28 - July 2, 2018. A 1/2 mile time of 7.790 is required to complete the event. The Charging Charger cup was available between April 12-24 2019. The 6 cars usable in Shaw's Pursuit are also required for this event to obtain the Charger R/T. *Porsche Vorsteiner Cayman GT4 V-CS **Sprint: **Speedtrap: **1/4 mile: *Shaw's Jaguar F-Type **Sprint: **Speedtrap: **1/2 mile: *Honda LB NSX **Sprint: **Speedtrap: **1/2 mile: *Roman's Bentley BR9 **Sprint: **Speedtrap: **1/2 mile: *Chevrolet C10 "Tiffany" **Sprint: **Speedtrap: **1/2 mile: *Plymouth Road Runner **Sprint: **Speedtrap: **1/2 mile: *Relay races: **5 car relay (2nd to 5th lock in) The Charger Cup was available between April 12-24 2019. The following is required to complete the event: *Sprint: 1.723 *Speedtrap: 210 mph / 338 kmh *1/2 mile: 8.197 The Charger R/T was usable as the 5th car in the Flip Finale - 2 available between May 24 - June 6 2019. The following is required to obtain the Flip Car: *1/2 mile: *Relay races: **1st + 2nd lock in **1st + 2nd + 3rd lock in **1st + 2nd + 3rd + 4th lock in **2nd + 3rd + 4th lock in **2nd + 3rd lock in **1st + 4th lock in **1st + 2nd + 3rd + 4th + 5th lock in **3rd + 4th lock in **1st + 2nd + 4th + 5th lock in **1st + 4th + 5th lock in The following is required to complete the Flip Finale - 2: *1/2 mile: *Relay: **1st + 2nd + 3rd + 5th + 6th lock in **2nd + 3rd + 5th + 6th lock in **1st + 5th + 6th lock in **1st + 3rd + 4th + 5th + 6th lock in The Charger was the final prize in the Triple Crossed event available between September 24 - October 8, 2019. The following is required to obtain the car: *Sprint **Letty's Local Motors Rally Fighter: **Tej's Mercedes-AMG GT S: **Hobbs' Dodge Demon: *Speedtrap **Letty's Local Motors Rally Fighter: **Tej's Mercedes-AMG GT S: **Hobbs' Dodge Demon: *Relay **1st + 2nd lock in **2nd + 3rd lock in **1st + 2nd + 3rd lock in *Race **Letty's Local Motors Rally Fighter: **Tej's Mercedes-AMG GT S: **Hobbs' Dodge Demon: The Charger was usable as the 1st-5th car in the Downfall event available between September 26 - October 8, 2019. The following is required for races with the Charger to obtain the Toyota Supra Aerotop: *Sprint **1st lock in: ? (race #6) **2nd lock in: N/A **3rd lock in: ? (race #33) **4th lock in: ? (race #54) **5th lock in: N/A *Speedtrap **1st lock in: ? (race #79) **2nd lock in: ? (race #84) **3rd lock in: ? (race #48) **4th lock in: ? (race #77) **5th lock in: 277 mph / 445 kmh (race #90) *Relay **1st + 2nd + 3rd lock in **1st + 2nd + 3rd + 4th lock in **1st + 2nd + 3rd + 4th +5th lock in **3rd + 4th + 5th lock in *Race **1st lock in: ? (race #82) **2nd lock in: ? (race #83) **3rd lock in: ? (race #86) **4th lock in: ? (race #76) **5th lock in: 8.848 (race #89) Part Prices and Stats Fusion Spaces: 135 Engine Turbo Intake Nitrous Body Tires Transmission Gallery The Charger R/T has American Racing VN240 Classic 200S rims, Black interior, Pearlescent Phantom Black Tri-Coat body color and Black brake calipers. Charger RT (Front).png Charger RT (FQV).png Charger RT (Side).png Charger RT (Rear).png Charger RT (RQV).png See Also Dodge Ice Charger Category:CSR 2 Category:Dodge Category:Tier 5